


Some Things Can't Be Studied

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred finds that some things can't be found in books.  For nalakaori_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Can't Be Studied

Gunn poked his head in the door. "You sure you don't want to go out for tacos?"

"Maybe later," Fred said. "I'm studying something."

Two hours later, Wesley poked his head in the door. "Do you need help organizing those books?"

Fred was sitting on the floor, and the teetering stacks of books were taller than her head.

"I'm good," she said, "but thanks."

Finally, Cordelia poked her head in the door. "Enough," she said. "You can't learn fashion out of books. Come shopping with me! It'll be fun."

Fred beamed at her and went to pull her shoes on.


End file.
